Computer devices, tablet computers, mobile phones, entertainment devices, navigation devices, and other electronic devices are increasingly designed with touch-sensitive controls, such as “buttons” implemented using capacitive sensors, that facilitate user-selectable touch inputs. For example, a user can input a selection on a touch-sensitive control of a device, such as with a finger, and initiate a device function that corresponds to the touch-sensitive control. However, when a device such as a mobile phone is placed in a user's pocket, the user's leg or other objects in the user's pocket may make incidental contact with touch-sensitive controls of the device, but initiating device functions responsive to this incidental contact may not be desired.